


We have a problem

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that's how I found myself in Ben's ben, with his sweater, hours later, everything bright, I feel awake.<br/>It's morning, you know what I'm talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have a problem

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

When I woke up this morning I was confused.

First, it was already 11 am. I should’ve been at the studio by 9. No big deal, called Jay and told him I'm gonna be late.

The more concerning thing is, I woke up in Ben's bed.

Which is strange because Ben's out of town. He's in New York doing some business stuff and he gave me the keys to his mansion to make sure all of his herbs stay hydrated.

But I can't remember why on earth I fell asleep in his bed.

No… wait… that's not true.

I came to water his plants. That's what I needed to do.

But think about it! I have the key to TV's Ben Ebbrell house!

So OBVIOUSLY I started searching for something good, something that'll help me get everything I want. People call it blackmail, I call it… well… blackmail.

Kitchen was pointless, nothing to hide there.

Bathroom? BORING!

The best part was supposed to be his bedroom. I found yearbooks and old photos, but it seems like he doesn't have a diary or something, so no dirty secrets about the chef. He does have lots of sweaters. And it was cold, so I picked one and put it on. It had Ben's smell.

At first I got scared because I thought he was standing next to me, but after a while I got used to it.

Then, I had this urge to try his bed. So I did. No one was there to stop me.

And that's how I found myself in Ben's ben, with his sweater, hours later, everything bright, I feel awake.  
It's morning, you know what I'm talking about.

So I got up fast and made sure everything looked just like it was before, and I left his house quickly and headed home to get ready for work.

Only to find out I'm still wearing his sweater.

But I was already late and I had no time to get to his house again so I decided to wait for later.

And when later came, I was too lazy to return the sweater, so I just kept it. He'll never notice.

* * *

 

Ok, I was wrong. He did notice.

But, I mean, it's really soft and warm and it smells like Ben which makes me feel safe. So I'm never gonna tell him I have his sweater. Or that I slept in his bed one night.

What you don't know can't hurt you, right?

* * *

 

So it's been a few weeks, and the sweater doesn't smells like Ben anymore.

I find myself constantly getting closer to him just to have this safe and warm feeling.

I don't know why I love this feeling so much.

* * *

 

We have a problem.

I have a useless blue soft sweater, and I can't get through the day without the smell of Ben.

Something is fucked up. I'm gonna return this useless piece of clothing. And maybe I'll take another one.

But like, do I tell him I took it? Do I tell him he forgot it at my place one day? What do I do?

* * *

 

I told him he forgot it at my place.

But then he did something unexpected.

He smelled the sweater, and said it smelled like me.

He caught me unprepared. So I had to tell him I wore it, which led to telling him I actually took it.

He just looked at me and smiled.

I was expecting him to be angry? Or, I don't know, disappointed? He's always acting like a parent around the studio. Sometimes even when we're out with some mates.

He said I could keep it.

And without thinking I said it has no value without his smell on it.

And then the smile was gone.

He looked at me with a questioning look.

"Mike is everything ok? You look like you have something to say." He said.

"I'm just… there's things I never told you about the time you were away."

"So tell me. We have all the time you need."

"Ok but please don't like… laugh or something."

"Promise" he said and played with the sweater in his hands.

"so one day I came to water your plants like you asked me to do, and I decided to search for something about you that'll help me blackmail you in the future" ok maybe I should have said it differently. He looked hurt.

"I found nothing!" I said quickly. "But it was cold so I took this sweater, and then I wanted to see how comfortable your bed is." He raised his eyebrows. Surprised. Great Mike, you've covered Ben's emotional spectrum in less than 5 minutes. "So I got in for like a second, and next thing I remember it's morning and I'm in your bed, everything smells like you, and I'm late for work."

"You've slept in my bed?" he laughed.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I said and he mumbled "sorry" before laughing again.

"That's what you didn't tell me?"

"Yes, and no. the thing is… since then… I'm addicted to your smell. I don't know, it's weird."

His look was surprised, again.

"It's all so weird and complicated and Ben I swear to god I have no idea what's going on it's just hard to go through the day without having you close enough for me to smell you."

"You want me to give you another sweater?"

"I don't know what I want!" I said, and I was angry because I hate emotions and I had a lot at that moment.

"Ok can I talk now?" he asked and didn't wait for an answer. "I have a couple of questions, and a suggestion."

"First question, did you think my bed was comfortable?"

"Yes" I said quietly and looked at my hands because I'm not gonna look in his eyes while answering.

"Second question, would you like to sleep in it again?"

"Maybe" I said even quieter.

"And my suggestion is, do you want something better than my smell?"

What on this earth can be better than his smell?

When I looked up to ask him, I felt week for a second because he was closer and his smell was the only thing I could focus on.

"What?" I managed to say.

"Taste." He said and my mind was racing trying to realize everything around me.

First came the smell, and it made my mind go blurry.

Then came the feeling of soft lips against mine, and it made my mind do backflips.

And then came the taste. And my mind was clear and everything made sense.

Ben was kissing me, and he was right.

It was better than smelling a soft blue sweater,

It was better than finding excuses to stand close,

It was better than anything, because it made me feel safer and warmer and better than anything else.

I loved every second of it, I didn't want him to stop.

But he did because he's the worst.

I've never seen him like that before.

He looked satisfied with himself.

I think he knew I couldn't stand him.

Everything about him made my mind go crazy.

He knew he had so much power in his hands. And he was so satisfied with himself!

How could this geeky chef have so much power over me?

Why I can't think of anything else but kissing him over and over again?

I needed to say something, but before I even got the chance to open my mouth he kissed me again, not softly like the first one.

This kiss was more powerful and hard and full of emotions, because he knew he got me.

He was planning this thing for some time.

I know that because he told me, after he left me breathless and smiling.

He told me how he fell in love with me, long ago. A slow falling, a safe one.

He said he wanted to do this for months.

He said he didn't want it to be slow and safe. He wanted it to be like a wave, like a tsunami.

Like the way he felt ever since he came back from New York and noticed I got closer.

And all I said is that I'm happy he did it.

Happy he did it this way.

(I also said I'd love to sleep in his bed again. The only thing I didn't say, is that I hope to sleep in it forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
